1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to light-emitting diode (LED) structures and, more particularly, to LED arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
In applications where multiple instances of the same type of LED could be used, one or more LED arrays may replace at least some of the individual LEDs. An LED array may be defined as multiple LED dies packaged as a single unit, and several different configurations of LED arrays exist (e.g., isolated, common cathode, common anode, parallel, anti-parallel, and series-connected). By reducing the space required by individual LED packages and, in some cases, the number of pins required for external connection, LED arrays often utilize space more efficiently than individual LEDs, and this can lead to cost savings. Moreover, LED dies of an LED array may experience substantially the same temperatures and other ambient characteristics, thereby allowing for more closely matched behavior between the LED dies.
However, conventional LED arrays may be fabricated by dicing a wafer assembly into individual LED dies and subsequently packaging the dies together to create an LED array. LED dies formed in different areas of the wafer may have slightly different properties (e.g., layer thickness). In addition, LED dies to be packaged in an array may have been formed on different wafers. In such cases, the LED dies within an LED array may not have closely matched operating characteristics. For example, their forward voltages (VF) or emitted wavelengths may be slightly different
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved LED array.